I love you, but I can't
by castleforeverx
Summary: The story is about Kate. She's going to work at the 12th precinct because of her mother's murder. She didn't knew that her whole life was going to change after that...
1. Chapter 1

hello everybody! So, this is my fanfic 'I love you, but I cant'. If you follow me on Instagram ( castleforever_x), you've probably already read it. sorry if my English is bad :$. the first chapter is very short! but the others will be longer!

* * *

Kate woke up in the middle of the night. She had that nightmare that she had almost every night. She dreamed about her mother. Every time she saw her mother, lying in that alley, alone in the dark. Stabbed so many times. Every time Kate cried. She couldn't get in sleep again, so she made breakfast for herself at 4 o'clock. She had to be quiet, because her dad was sleeping. Kate lived at her dad's place, because she couldn't afford one for herself. And her father needed her, because of her mother's dead. 'Today is gonna be a big day for me' thought Kate by herself. It was her first day at the 12th precinct. Because of her mother's murder, Kate want to put every killer behind bars.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Katie! Are you finally ready? I need to use the bathroom before I go to work!" asked Kate's dad, Jim Beckett. "Almost done dad!" She did her watch on her wrist and looked at the time. She had only ten minutes before her workday began. She was going to come late on her first day! Kate ran out of the bathroom, kissed her father goodbye and rushed to the precinct on her bike. She was lucky it was only ten minutes cycle to the precinct.

When she finally arrived at the precinct everyone was staring at her. She probably had a very red face, because she cycled too intensive. "I guess you are the new detective?" A man asked "I'm captain Roy Montgomery, but everyone just calls me Sir or Montgomery" "I'm Katherine Beckett and I'm so sorry I'm late" said Kate "No problem, that can happen to everyone." Montgomery seems nice, Kate was happy that he wasn't mad at her. "Here's your desk, your partners are going to find you the way here, but I've no idea where they are."

" Eh Ry, that must be the new girl." Two guys were walking to her. "Aloha girl, I'm detective Esposito, but you can call me Espo. May I ask you what your name is, beautiful lady?" Esposito was flirting with her, but she wasn't her for a boyfriend. "One thing: I don't like boys who flirt. I'm Katherine Beckett, the new detective. And who are you?" asked she to the other guy. "I'm detective Ryan." He said shy. Ryan looked so cute and adorable, while Esposito looked like the opposite.


	3. Chapter 3

They showed her the whole floor and they were very nice to her. The only thing she hated, was the coffee machine. The coffee was so disgusting, but she really couldn't start the day without coffee. So she had to go to the Starbucks every morning before work.  
Her workday was over and her dad was already home when she came in. "Hey dad, did they let you go earlier?" She asked. "Yes, I didn't felt well so I decided to go to home. How was your first workday?" "It went very well! Everyone is so nice to me! Today I only did paper work. But tomorrow I can interrogate the first suspect of a new murder case!" "I'm happy for you that it went well sweetie. I think you're tired so go to bed right now, and then you're fit for tomorrow!" "Yes, I'm very tired. Goodnight dad!" "Goodnight Katie!"

* * *

The next morning, Kate woke up and she was happy. She didn't dreamed about her mother! But that also scared her. What if that would mean that she need to forget her mother and pretend like it didn't happened. No, she was sure that she will never forget her mother. She was walking to the kitchen to make breakfast when she saw a note on the table. It said: 'Dear Katie, I'm going to the doctor, don't worry! It's just for control! You'll see me this evening. Love, Daddy.' Kate's father always so worried, about everything. If he sneezed one time, he thought he had a virus. He just imagined himself that he was sick. Kate had no time to think about her father, because she didn't want to come late again at her work.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate had her coffee in her hand and she 'runned' to the building where she worked, because her bike was broken. And then it happened. She was looking at her watch, when she bumped into a man. They both felt on the ground. Kate's coffee also felt on the ground. The coffee was all over their clothes and on the papers that felt on the ground. "NO! My first chapter for my new book! They're destroyed by coffee. Couldn't you be more ca….." the man stopped talking. He saw Kate and was overwhelmed by her beauty. Kate didn't looked at the man, because she was grabbing his papers of the ground. "I'm so so so sorry!" Kate said, "I really didn't sa….." she saw him, it was the most handsomest man she had ever seen. They looked in each other's eyes and they both become speechless. "Oh, it.. ehm.. does… it doesn't mind. I have a..a….a copy on my laptop. Don't.. don't feel guilty." He was stuttering, because he became shy. "I'm very very very sorry! It won't happen again! But I need to go now. I have to go to work." Kate said. She really thought she have saw him before. "Maybe I'll see you again." "Maybe!" "I hope you don't mind if I ask what your name is?" "My name's Kate. And yours?" "I'm Rick, nice to meet you!" "Yes…" Kate didn't knew what to say but then her mobile rang. "Hello with Kate!" "Kate, Espo here! You need to come now. There been a murder and we need you!" "Yeah I'll be there in a minute!" Kate hung up. "So you're a detective?" "Yeah, I started yesterday." "I also have to go now! Are you getting coffee her tomorrow?" "Yeah, I think so!" "Well, maybe I'll see you tomorrow. It was a pleasure to meet you." "Same! Bye!" Rick was so gentle and nice! Kate really hoped that she would see him the next day…


	5. Chapter 5

When Kate arrived at the crime scene, Espo and Ryan were standing round the victim. They were talking with a woman she didn't saw yesterday. "There is the late one," the women said "be late at a crime scene isn't good." Kate looked at her, she wasn't very late "I... I'm sorry I.." "No girlll. I was just joking! I'm Lanie and I'm the coroner. You're the new detective I heard about! Finally a girl is added to the team. I'm getting sick of all these boys." "How could you say that?" Espo said "We are the sweetest and nicest partners you will ever have Kate!" "I hope so!" Kate smiled. She thought she would fit in this team. "What happened to the victim and who is it?" Kate asked. "The victim is the 14 year old Samantha Wilson. She was beaten to death." Said Lanie to Kate "Oh that's horrible!" Kate answered "Who does that to such a young child?" "That's what we're gonna find out." Ryan said. Kate was looking around when she saw a girl sitting on a bench. She cried. Kate thought that maybe that girl would knew Samantha so she walked to her.

* * *

"Hey, I'm detective Beckett, may I ask you some question?" "Of... of course...n-n-n-no problem." "I see that you're broken, does it have to do something to Samantha's murder?" "Yes... sh-sh-she w-w-was m-m-my best friend!' After she said that, she cried, so hard, Kate felt uncomfortable so she just put her hand on the girls back to calm her down. It helped, she stopped crying and started talking to Kate. "Why would anyone hurt her like that?" "I have really know idea." Kate saw Espo looking at her and he looked like she need to come. "I'm so sorry, but I've to go back to my team. You know what? If there's anything that bothers you. Just call me. Here's my number! But may I know your name?" "My name's Alexis. And I'm sure I'm gonna call you. You're very nice to me! Thank you!" "Always!" Kate smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

at the precinct, Kate, Espo & Ryan were standing at the 'murder board'. "Who can be the killer?" asked Kate "We've looked everywhere in her life. She had no boyfriend, no enemy's, nobody who wanted to kill her." "Yeah this case is very difficult, we've looked everywhere." Ryan answered. Then Montgomery came to them. "Maybe you all should go home and get some rest for tomorrow. Is that a good plan?" "Yeah I think that's the best. See you tomorrow guys!"

* * *

Kate was tired of this day and now, she could finally go home. But it was a good day today. Espo, Ryan, Lanie and Montgomery are so nice! On her way home, Kate heard her phone ringing. She took up. "Hello, who is this?" "This is Alexis, I think I probably know who the killer is. But I can't talk long right now. I have school!" "We could meet tomorrow, if you want?" "Good idea! Maybe at my house? Then I can introduce you to my grandma and my dad!" "Yeah that's good! Should we meet at 6 o'clock? And can you text me your address?" "Of course! See you tomorrow!" And Alexis hung up. 'Alexis is very sweet and we'll find the killer with her help' thought Kate.

* * *

Finally, Kate was home. She hated the busy traffic. Her father wasn't home, maybe he needed to work longer, because he came home earlier yesterday. She ordered a pizza for herself and she wanted to read a good book. She walked to the bookcase. She and her father had a lot of books. "hmmmmm… which book should I read?" said she to herself "Ohh, I'm gonna read 'A bloody storm' by Richard Castle." She loved that book. She read it more than 3 times, but it never get bored. Then she thought of this morning. He said his name was Richard…. 'NOO!' Kate thought 'I bumped up to THE Richard Castle.' He said that those papers were his first chapter for his new book. So Kate thought that maybe he was gonna write a new book. Tomorrow she wouldn't get coffee, because she was too shy to talk to him. He was her favorite writer.


	7. Chapter 7

Kate looked across the street. She saw Starbucks, she was too afraid to get coffee there, because she don't want to talk to Rick. But she had walk along Starbucks, because there was no other way to go to the precinct. 'Okay, there I go' she thought. She walked as hard as she can. She was almost at the precinct when she heard a voice calling her name: "KAAAAATEEEE!" was he really screaming just for her to turn around? She thought it was so cute so she turned around. "Finally, you heard me! I thought we would meet at Starbucks?" "Oh yeah, I totally forgot" lied Kate "But now I am here" when she saw him she wasn't afraid any more to talk to him. "So, Kate. I really like you, but I've only seen you twice. So I'll ask you: Would you like to go one a date with me? So I can know you a bit more." He asked her out. Kate freaked out in her head, but she said calm to him "Yes, I would love that!" "Give me your number so I can call you for planning a date" "Okay!" then a man on the street said "get out of the way, I'm in a hurry" He pushed Kate, towards Rick and their lips touched each other's. Kate looked shocked to him, but then they kissed each other again. It was a slow, romantic kiss. Just like Kate wanted her first kiss. It was a bit awkward because there were on the street and everybody could see them, but the kiss was totally worth it. "Well, I'll have to go to the precinct, so I'll see you!" "Bye" Rick said shy

* * *

I hope you all like my fanfic! I almost reached 2000 views:D. thank you all for the reviews and follows! I'll post a new chapter tomorrow if I have time! x


End file.
